The Massage And the Truth
by DaiyahMerah
Summary: (One shot) After 15 years he got Married the Girl of his Dream, Add wanted to know where could his "friend" be?. He wanted to know the truth About the massage he received on her and suddenly disappear without a trace. One Day, he Found out the massage was different from the truth That His friend was Hiding from him.


*ONESHOT*

"The Massage And the Truth"

"A Mistake, Unknown Reason of Abandonment and The Massage that Prove the Reason, Was actually

Another Reason of "End" "

….

Casts

Add:MM

Eve:CEm

Elsword:LK

Elesis:BH

note: Add is married 15 years ago when he was 20 so in present he is 35 years old.

Elsword in present age is 32

….

January 01, 2xx Called the Nasodian New Era or The Peace Age.

**Add's POV**

_**(Altera Core)**_

_High skyscrapers_

_Neon Lights_

_Humans And Pongos having contact with nasods_

_A city filled with High Advancing Technologies_

_Living Peacefuly as if the Ugly history between is long forgotten_

_Im in the balcony to sightseeing the Great city of Nasods which We work Marrying Eve And Helped her To Rise the Nasod race. I never Thought that we will achieved This great, Its more better Than the Old Nasods that i used to take interest with And More High Advancing.I Was the One Who had hard time only thinking Nasods Are the Only great race. But by time And Search without its Codes And Reference I made them better. Its seems Im glad I din't Destroy Her just to take her codes, from what I achieved Right now Her Code is useless Ahahaha~_

"_Master Add."_

_I Turn Around Who's calling. It Was Ophelia Eve's Assistant. I got Hard time with this one Of getting eve's code, -sigh- I feel like Im having nostalgia for unknown reason._

_I end My sight seeing And go near her._

"_Yes?"_

"_The Preparations Is almost ready for Tomorrow. My mistress Asked you Master of what you want for your birthday? Mistress made research about birthdays and your favorites She said if chocolate is okay? " finally!, after 15 years were married She won't forced me to accept some Trash. _

"_Yes! Also Tell her NEVER EVER, Make A food in her invention machine as food for the Party" Ugh…Damn it , i should't Apccept to Eat the Crap. Why Was a Fool To eat such?…..*Puking sounds* _

"_Are you Alright, Master Add?"_

"_No, Im fine" If I ever See That Red Nuthead Again, I Swear Im gonna Kill Him. The day he Destroyed the freaking Altera Core And I have Repair It when Im married And the suggestion to eat the hell Food Machine… And many More I can't count It will be a waste of energy…_

"_May I take my Leave then, Master?"_

"_Yeah~"I wave lazily of signaling of her she can go._

_I scoff of to my position And went to my office table to do The Work Papers. then something_

_***SLAM***_

_I very strong force that i could mistaken it as an earthQuake. I jumped on my seat The Impact made my Papers Scattered Around and me fall to my seat._

"_What t in the Nasod's name!?" I stand up. And contacted eve What happened if there are nee some errors virus or Enemies That could take my murder screens Sorounds me, there appear my Lovely wife(More ofSlapping Wife)._

"_What the heck is going On?! is there Some Malfunction? a Virus? or Enemies?" She is just standing there silent, It made Awkward Aura on us. But I can't Stand here wasting the Time…_

"_Well?"_

"…_."_

"_Eve!? what the heck is going on!?"_

"

_How Insolent!"_

"_Ack!"_

"_I was Testing Few Nasods….."_

"_Oh…"_

"_And What Cause the ruckus?…."_

"…_.."_

"_You Don't want Answer Don't you?_

"_Yes"_

"_-Sigh-"_

"_Can I please go back to work…."_

"_Do As you please~And Hon-" I tried to be Romantic But-_

"_Don't Call me such Names, Im going out…."_

_She flatly Hanged Up And Give My attention to the scattered Papers….._

"_I should Clean this Up…..Nah~Too tired Dynamos Clean this All for me"_

_My Dynamos started Cleaning And I went back to my seat…_

_Jeez…..Im starting to think How Our Relationship's Gonna Work out…_

_I mean,_

_We Barely Speak Each other._

_And if We do its always Bickering…_

_If the Past I liker her because she won't be annoy like those Cheap girls…._

_Now Im Starting to think I grab the Wrong Decision._

_She Insults me, Saying I'm a Commoner_

_Up to Will Now!_

_And Slap me Everytime I Say "Hi"_

_but Even Our relationship is like that….I can't myself to leave_

there's a Reason why I Still Beside Her That I can't much Explain…..

Obssesion to Love

the term "Love" is Ridiculous for me

Its The Same For me to Obsesses and Love , But My Friend Always tells me its not.

I chuckled Remembering those Days….

…

"Difference?"

I get back at the sofa, its 9:00 of the Morning And Yet….. the people seems grouping in the living room

When Elesis Saw me she Asked something Weird….What the heck is she planning this time?

"Cmon, don't be shy" She grinned

"Im not shy!,Im just not interested Whatever game it is"

"But your in the game…."

"Your having Game this Early!?, who the heck Started this?"

"She is" Chung Replied at me.

"You!?"

"Yeah, And You have to Answer me if not~" she said with an Amused smile

"Or what!?, threat me by using Eve's name keh…And what kind game Is this Anyway!?"

"I see you And tag Your it!" Elesis Said jokingly.. which making my nerves pop out…

"I refuse….."

"Oh cmon, Add to be such a killjoy" The Red he'd brat response

"Kill joy !? i never joined the game! What make You come to this game too? is it because you have a big sister complex?

"Hey!" Elsword saying Irritated, Which Amused me.

Elsword is coming Near me to beat me up

But Elesis Stopped Her Brother, Now she takes the tittle "Killjoy to my Fun ,get it?"

"Elsword Stop it, If he deosn't want let him go…"

"Fine…."Willingly to obey her sister he went out back to his seat

Im sure she have a comeback, Because she never Gave up to matters to Annoy me A lot, Good EL Get this Redheads out of me.

"I Guess~ Its Only Us And Eve And sharing our secrets since were friends with us right?"

And she Did…. Add Keep yourself….Theres nothing…

When I try to get my self some breakfast- I heard something.

"So Eve Question,What Code structures you put to your *Cough*Hot*cough* is it Fernando,Ferari?"

"Ferdinand" Eve correct her

"Please tell me~"

"Are you sure, for the likes of you , your the species who-"

"No , Im Interested! Please tell it to me!" Elesis claps her Hand's begging her to speak

"Well,Blah,Blah"

No Must Resist….

"Blah,Blah,blah"

Ugh….The Sound Gets More Louder Making me tempt…

(SlowMotion)"BLAHBLAHBLAH:

Who Am I kidding I wanna Know!

I Unconciously Seated At Elesis Side.

And that Moment I realized i seated to the Trap.

She Smile Widely Likes theres no tomorrow…

She finally speak, the Voice of falling me down to Embarrassment.

"I thought your not Interested, hmmmm?" Her Face "I Win Again" Makes me want to Electrify her.

"Che~I changed My mind…"

"Hehhehehe" She ruffles me at the head what Am I DOG!?

I shrugged off from her Patting "Ok guys Were All complete!"

"I know You weren't listening…"

"Ah heh….^^",Well Add is listening ~So Next Chung your it…"

"Ah, Eve…So I was" I was Blushing And suddenly She slapped me…

"Awww!"

I looked if they react. but everyone just ignore us…

And Somehow…

Elesis Seems smiling looking at us…..

…..

Making me Remember Her, wants me her to be here, Smiling at us….

She Always said to me How She Admires Me And Eve.

A MatchMaker I could say….

But I wonder, if she So Want us Eve to be together…

Why din't she attend the Wedding?

In that day Why did she Suddenly Disapear?

Deep thoughts Swarming on my head…

Its been 15 years since she's gone…And not a single message she gave me….

Did she hate me?

What make her leave?

Isn't she satisfied with something?

As I was thinking….Ive Noticed My one Dynamo trying to Fit the paper in the trash… To my curiosity I Went there And I See long Distant there some sealed Wax then I realized it was a was gonna reach it but my dynamos is trying me not to take it…

"What The heck is wrong with Guys!?"

They Keep Strugling me not to get it…making my one dynamo fall me down

"Dynamos: Off Mode Now!" i shout annoyed.

At once they turned off floating. I flapped my clothes and reach the letter and examined it…

I was Surprised the mark of the letter is from Velder, that Country is where once Elesis Working as a Captain.

"How did this get here?,Could it be?"

I take out the Paper inside the envelope. There could be hints about her.

And When I Read, I was Right It something to do with her….

January,02 ,1xx

Elesis Seighart,

Velder Capital.

Dear Add,

"If you Able to Read this, Then Your Wondering Why I Disapear Right grumpy guy?"

("Yes….."Slightly Annoyed to her Words..Also This letter Seems…The Date…Its 15 Years Ago!?)

"You Might Not Understand Why Im gone, Well First Please, Don't think I hate you is the reason why I'm gone. Because Of your Messed Up Personality that I have to babysit you and realize your feelings*Chuckles* kihihihi~

(Well thats a Relief…..Woah Im surprised i never thought she's aware I always thought she's the same with his dumb brother, She is the captain of Velder I shounlt'd be Surprised Why.)

well Im in the far away land living Peacefully there, but Im not telling the location~Its a Secret.

("How the heck Im supposed to find you then!?")

If Your Searching For me, Well Thats lovely I could Say you Do care for me friend, I Write this Letter for you to understand Why Im gone And Give up searching for me.

("Then what?" saying Softly.. Ignoring the Teasing words Instead What did she Mean for me to Understand and Giving up to search her?)

Im "Living" Peacefully Add, And Neither i don't want you or rest of Elgang and Red knights search for me. I want you to understand Im Happy at my decision. If you think its because of hate No,Unsatisfied No, i think I'm burden No, Please Say to them Im Sorry for not Informing them why I leave.

(Still can't Comprehend what she getting at the "Peaceful" Word…I Continue reading."

Add Do you know Your the Only One I gave the massage?

(Surprised at what she said, Im the only One Receiving it Why?)

Your The Only I can trust, Even the Cunning Personality of yours I know You Add. And your The Best thing I found As a Friend…

(Still Im confused, Why only me? Elesis…)

Im sorry, I din't go the Wedding of you and little queen, Believe Me Ill go Crazy and gave a BIG thumbs Up for you guys. Ahahahah!, I know How much You want me in there? don't Deny it I know you want me there.

(I chuckled Slightly…. And Read the Lasts.)

So Please, As my Wish. Don't find me Go, Move On And live with your Beautiful wife. Also I want Elgang not to worry about me And Also Move on, Can you please tell them Please?, Importantly My brother. You know How much he have a big sister complex Right? I bet He married The Purple Mage. Your My special Friend Dude, I can see Your disgusted from the way of Im saying. but i can say now in your future your living brightly. Even We don't see each other Anymore,Remember Ill be always there Remembering And watching you.

Cool Fiery Hot Friend,

Elesis.

Suspecting from the last word.

"What did she mean by watching me?, kind of Weird…"

After Reading I dumped the letter in my Drawer, And start working.

Maybe I should Not Search for her.

Well thats her Wish, and she was the one why I have this life now.

but Some part of me. want to know were she is.

I Get away the thoughts And start working. Leaving the thought for Now.

As i leave of thought. the time went by till to Night time.

I Was gonna go to My room to Sleep. When I Walking I feel a faint Voice scaring me almost to Death.

"Add…."

Guwah, I was Gonna order my nasods for battle Mode. then I remember I shut them down…

"F*ck!"

"Add?"

"No, stay away you Stup-! oh Eve!? How long have been standing there?" I Swayed at the direction the one's calling me it was eve …Taking a deep relief She Geos near And…

*Flop*

From the big force she gave her slap to me the Impacted Fly me over to the wall….

"Ugh…Eve?"

When she goes near me again

Thinking That she might Slap me again. I Prepared myself but turns out.

"I have something to hand you"

"Is it Chocolates?"

"No..You Impudent Man!"

"Ack!….then what?!"

She Handed Me a letter And Seal Indicates its from the Velder Red knights…. why give me a letter?

I snatched Away And Read it…

"So they want me there?"

"…."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Then you will come tomorrow?"

"Might So, I guess Its my responsibility since its my old lab."

"So After 15 years….Its still Alive I thought you throw away long time ago your ugly lab….

"Hey!?"

from Eve's face Yeah she is Pokerfaced. But I can't tell something about her feeling….

"Eve?" I mindlessly Ask her. I know she Will slap me again but this is the perfect time.

"Don't you want me to go there? you're lonely aren't you?…."

She suddenly move her head away from my direction….

"No…"

She's blushing I can't she Believe she is!? I thought she won't ever do it again!

"Eve.." I hugged her….And she din't Slap me this time for touching her….And i could feel her metal body getting a little warmer. This Night is the best.

I whispered Softly to her ear "Eve…If you want I won't Come~Lets celebrate my birthday with you and our children…"

"Children, i don't recall us having—"

"Im Referring to the nasods…."

"Oh….Is there something wrong with you why are acting this way"

Ignoring her, i hug and cuddle at her head "Eve Im so Glad I was able to touch you this time…I thought I will never do it till I die….So, Is it a Yes?"

"No"

"Huh!?"

"Im letting you this time, but if this happen again i will exterminate you. No, you have to come in there and get your trash lab out of there…."

"Well I guess ill do…."

In that Night She Let me sleep beside her….I don't if its either Because of Chance or Elesis letter Making me lucky with Eve…. And that How Jan 1 end…And tomorrow for Jan 2 My birthday and Me and eve's wedding Anniversary.

Jan 2 2xx

I Wake Up in the World, And I Realized That This Day Is Very Special And Have a Very Mark of Memory.

1.)This Day is My Birthday

2.)Our Wedding Anniversary

And….

3.)Elesis Sudden Disaperance

Im Very Happy at this Day at the same time a little Sad.

I Try to go back in times where

I was Gifted a White cat by My parents which I name Chocolate

Which also Died in my birthday he was 3 yrs old at some point.

And my 7th Birthday which is a blast,expect my cake ins't Chocolate.

this the date where I finished creating my weapon Apocalypse and its mini theme cat version of Apocalypse.

THAT SHITTY BRAT DESTROY THE FREAKING ALTERA CORE! I WORKED HARD FOR TO SEARCH!

The Day We Married Eve Exchanging our vows, But the ceremony Almost is Boring…

after getting married My birthday become The Worst List of chain years birthday

And A Not Understandable Reason Why the Older Red head Jerking By Leaving.

And this Day was Suppose How she supported me Anytime…

Is My Birthday Always Gets this important Events of my life or weird or i just remember it clearly every detail?

nah…

Now I remember this is also the day We (Not really) declare I mean She Declare the Friendship.

Damn that Red Barbaric Woman…

The More I remember The more I want to search you..

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Jan 2 1xxx 18th Birthday

(Hamel Forest Skirts/ Cottage)

Waking Up again And realizing it was my birthday.

But of course This day for sure is Ordinary. or more chaotic….

Many Bad things Happen when the Cursive jan 2 hit the years of my life.

Preparing for the Worse, I Dress myself in my casual and put my headband.

I carefully open the door room, checking if the guys are awake. luckily they aren't.

I go down Downstairs And When I Open the main Door ,a Cold Wind goes direct me that Almost could push me back.

then I realized its snowing…

The tree's The Roadside are completely buried by a Blanket of snow and you can't hear the sound of rushing water became a field of Ice.

"brrrrr….I can't believe this day could be snowy….And this is the first time It came snow to the My Damn Day."

I get back shutting the door. And Go Upstairs to change. Just because Of Snow doesn't mean I can't have my Alone time.

And By changing the right clothes, I go outside finding a spot that no one could spotted me.

After Like 100 or 50 years of searching for place to be alone. I finally found a Place to Get my Alone time.

The place is Called Fountain of healing. I heard Many people go here Meditate their minds. I might Clear my mind For Now I guess…

Since its Snowing. Theres no people around.

I find a Place to stay in. And there I found an Abandoned Building.

I walked in the Entrance to see any things to use.

Luckily There somethings useful.

theres a fireplace in here. So i let my dynamos light the fire and rest on the ripped sofa.

the place is not strong and And Might collapse.

The Place in hamel here is very Gloomy . I guess its because of The Demons Invading The half part of hamel.

Not A long time I fallen Asleep Comfortably.

"Add…."

"Huh? where?"

I was supposed to be in Healing mountain resting, instead why Im in The hope brigde

I slowly close my eyes, drifting to sleep.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

"Add!"

"Who's calling me…"

it repeat many times…

"Who the necks calling me?"

Then suddenly I was Hit by the back..

"Aww! that hurt!"

I turn My head and saw Elesis waving me and Cheerful as ever "Yo!"

"Where Am I?"

"Isn't it obvious were in the hope brigde,Besides Why did you run away from us? I still haven't ask you a question" when she said it I saw he race like she's gonna eat me…

"Wah! get away from me! what Question your trying to ask me anyway?"

"So after hours of chasing your finally gonna Answer? yes!"

"huh? i din't said any-"

"Whats the difference about love and obsession?"

"Your Pulling the sh*t again?, come on!"

"Im not gonna go till i hear a correct answer!" She said eagerly As she goes near me

I Stayed back, very confused why she's wanting to know my opinion Badly.

I was In the dead end, And she's nearing.

Suddenly the rail that supporting the edges of the brigade collapse Making me fall…

"Add!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…."

"where?, so it was just a dream…"

I yawn Stretching my body, And Stand up.

I go to the window to check how long i asleep. The sky is Starry night.

"Damn….did i asleep that really long?"

"achoo!" I sneeze Then Suddenly I felt Warm. And my body seems to be stiff to move.

I rested my body again in the sofa.

*Pant*

*Pant*

"What the heck is wrong with my body?"

Then Suddenly I heard a Crumble.

"Huh?"

Slowly the parts of roof Falls Down seeing Demons in the top.

"Shit did they find this Place as well!?"

They Shot me down. I Used my effort to contact my Dynamos protecting me to the shots…

"Ugh…"

I try to runaway even thought I have a Fever that Im Unable to move freely Escaping from the abandoned Building.

Unfortunately they Catch up with me.

"Danm it!"

I Panicked, of how will i stop them…

With the body so stiff

And my Mp is barely low.

"Shet…Theres another way?…. i have to rely on this one."

I try to runaway as fast i could even thought its heavily snowing

"If i try to Use my Dynamo Point i might get Mp"

if they able to catch me up its game over.

I Run Circles. then finally my one dynamo Flicks Signaling the dynamo point is ready to use..

"finally I can…"

Because of too much Focus in the dynamo point, my awareness was distracted making the demon shot me in the Arm..

"Argh…"

I fall down as Trying to resist the Pain from the wound by holding it.

More Demons Come Nearing at me….

How is it Possible they found this place fast?

I Closed My Eyes….

Is still finally My End..

So this the Last story of My Year…..

My Parents Died….

So will also..

Is it their curse gift for me?

I knew Jan 2 is the worst…..I….Its ridiculous Why I hate the date…

"Hiyah!"

"Huh!?"

I open my eyes, And see Elesis Rushing her swords to the demons burning them with her flames..

Ah…How Embarrassing she have to see me Lying here helplessly..

When its over, She runs to me looking worried

"Add!"

"Geez, stop with the face…its creeping me out"

"Ahahha!,Im glad you look fine" with her smug face again…

I move my head away from elesis direction.

"Hey stop Ignoring me" she punch me.

"Aurgh!" I coughed Blood staining the floors. the strength of this woman….is she even one!?

"Ah sorry Add!? Im really sorry Are you Okay?" she asked me worriedly

"do i look Like one!? Aurgh!" And there I Cough again..

"Jeez, thats why i told you to gain some fat and training!"

"Excuse me!?, Im sorry but Im absolutely powerful with my installation And don't waste My Energy such Tiring Muscle Head!" Annoyed.

"Just admit your lazy Add.. is that Hard!?" Now she's Angry

"Hey! its called Being a genius i use brains more better than brawn!"

"I don't think so!?, what if the Enemy attack you with a chance!?

"thats why Im gonna make a perfect installation. Besides i can Predict such attacks…"

"you full of yourself!?, why Know!?. Rather than thinking you as a Good Person I more think you As Heartless Jerk!"

"what?" I never Heard a Word the word from elesis, actually she's just gonna smile and mock me…And Good Wait what!?

"ah….sorry…."

"Good?"this is the first time I hear that Im Good…

Ah is there something wrong with the word?" she asked Nervously.

"No." i try to stand up but i fall down…

Elesis Goes near me And Hold me Piggyback style….

I try to Protest but she stopped me before i said it.

"Na Ah~ your not gonna say anything!, okay? jeez Why Are you even Here in the first place?"

"I should be the one Asking that?, why the heck are in here aren't you supposed to be in Velder?!" I said angrily.

"I have a Day off~So i decided to Visit my brother, but jeez Your freaking sick!?"

"No-I"

"Don't worry Add!, Were gonna go there no time!"

After she said it The atmosphere between Us became Awkward

Elesis tried to speak but theres no sound. I guess she can't find any topic.

Then she Smile Widely and frown and smile and frown….Jeez woman Just stop!

Annoyed at her actions I shouted on her "If you can't think of Anything just!-"

"Add!, So whats the difference?"

"what difference" I asked confused then I suddenly know what she's referring

"that again!?"

"Yeah!"

"Stop Asking me such Dumb questions, Im sick of it!"

"but at least answer me thats at least what you could do to thank me!?"

"Why would I thank you?"

"Because I saved You!"

"Not a Fat chance…"

"If your not Willingly to answer then"

Not realizing the surroundings, I realized were already at the cottage door….

then she said, something Crazier than the last one…

"Be my friend…" She Said grinning…

"What!?"

"Then thats the yes?"

"NO!"

"Yeah a big YES!"

"You Dumb head! can't you Understand a wo-"

The Door suddenly Opened seeing the Elgang faces worried….

Wait worried?.

"Theres Add!" Rena Said tryingly And suddenly hug me. Ugh her chest is so…I can't breathe…

"Where the heck have you been were worried about you…" Ara Said while also hugging me…

"The stalker seems out of his regular Routine What happened?" Elsword Said straight. This kid…

"Elsword don't be rude!" Rena Smacks Elsword Head….

"Aw!, wait…Sis why are you here!?"

"Oh just, visiting You guys, So what happened when this guy gone?"

"The Place is uproar!, We can't seems find him and think he somehow hurt Eve….But she's fine So were worried what happened to him.." Chung Said

Again that Word…

i blushed…This is not so like me…

"Add is blushing!"

"He is…"

"How Noisy…"

Everyone stopped talking, as we see Eve Nearing To us…..

"Eve I…." I said Blushingly and-

*Flop*

"Awwwww!, whats that-"

"How bad, your not dead…" Eve said calmly…

"Ugh…"

"aww, She's worried and said it lovely~"Elesis teased..

"Well since Everyone is Set! lets eat our meals!"

"O goody I want to eat!, Eating in Winter is very good for this" Aisha said excited as she follows Rena

The Rest Followed, Leaving me And Elesis..

Im also gonna follow When She stopped me And whisper-

"Add~ Your birthday Isn't Bad after all isn't it~there's more things to enjoy"

"What!?" i try to search for her but she's already gone .

"How did she know?" I said Surprised…

"Nah…"

I Go back to the kitchen Having the best warm meal with the Elgang…

…

After Hours of Journey I finally reached Velder.

I Was gonna Head for my old lab to abolish. but I Remember Elesis said I should told Him what happened her 15 years ago. that she's having good life.

Even thought Im pissed In the Brat, I guess I should Visit him.

….

Im in the Elbrats house..

just by looking at it, Im disgusted no the house is Normal the One who's living isn't what I wanted to see

I knocked the door..

*knock*

*knock*

the Door Slowly Opened Revealing Elsword. Already In his Armor.

"Add?" he asked Suprisedly

"Yeah…" I reply UnAmused….

"Come in~" Elsword Said welcoming. his attitude seems different unlike in the Past he's shortly temper leaving us to fights. i hate to admit After becoming a Lord Knigth he really did Mature very well.

I could say The house seems sparkly I thought this is gonna be like a Wacky house with a crazy brats. Also its weird there's part red and Purple

"Go have a sit" sited at the Purple Sofa and he sits to the red sofa…

"Can I ask?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the Sofa i mean the decorations seems-"

"Different?"

"Uh..yeah.."

"Aisha, Suggests to have this kind of decoration…" He drink his coffee.

"And are you okay with it?"

"Of course…."

"Well lets cut to the chase Im here to tell you something about your sister" I said Striagth forward while he is surprised

"About my Sister?"

"Yes…."

Elsword Slam the door unbelievable whats his hearing of course its been 15 years without Elesis Sent us a Message so who wouln'td believe it?.

"After 15 years?, she sent? how? she's—"

"Actually this letter is 15 years ago she, i guess write this before she disappeared without a trace, If you want, read this letter."

I Placed the letter in the table sliding it to Slowly opens it and Read All of it…

"Why…She's Gone? what did she mean she's having a good time?, and why did she sent Only You?"

"I don't Know Either, I was Also confused. but i guess she have a reason…"

"Yeah….And you said she write this 15 years ago she—*blush* she's right about me and aisha…."

"Your Sister, is a Wacko MatchMaker…."

"Yeah…So how's With Eve?"

"fine~"

"Did you have a child?"

"Of course The nasods~"

"No I mean a Child a Real Child"

"what's difference with that!?"

"ahh…"

"Are you stupid!?, she's a freaking nasod!" Ok i take the mature Part….

"ah….Sorry… i kinda slip that of my mind…"

We suddenly heard someone knocking the door.

Elsword Hurried to Open it, there standing Penensio.

He Enters In the House

"Sir Elsword, the soldiers are now set…."

"Ah ok…" Elsword Replied.

Penensio Look at me surprised And suddenly Glare to me…What the heck is his problem?

"Ah i see… your here Master Add, So hows-"

"Don't worry Im coming and get my junks out of there, if thats how you guys worried…"

"Oh, Then I thank you for Understanding Us…"

"Che…"

"I guess you two have some Appointments Well gotta go…Will guys be leaving"Elsword said cutting the tense atmosphere..

"Yeah we are…" We said

"Ok Lets go, Im packed Up"

We leave the House Now separating from Elsword No going to my old Lab.

…

"-sigh- my Lab is totally Wreck…."

"well you leave it for 15 years sir…"

"I know, but before i get rid of it Im gonna check it first"

"Ok sir…"

I opened the door And examine the lab.

the Lab is very Dusty And so many Spiders Web.

Also the papers is scattered some are destroyed..

did something happened here?

I mean Yeah its okay to be dusty but things destroyed did someone Envade?

I look further till i looked at some White thing from my table…

I looked their And Saw the white thing its a coat…

not just a Coat…

"Yeah…this coat..This is from Elesis!? how!?"

the things I'm seeing get more weirder What going in? Why is my lab is like being hit by the storm and their Elesis Coat….

"Sir add!?, are you there!?"

"Yeah, I Am Coming!"

I know things get weirder or very confusing but i guess i have to leave it…

…..

Im was gonna refuse to abolish the lab because what happened.

but in the end They successfully abolish it. its Nearing Night and I'm walking here in the streets.

"I guess I should go back…."

"Add!"

I looked who called me it was Elsword, I guess he's also going home.

"are you leaving now?"

"Yeah~Since My job here is done~"

"But i can't believe You let your lab destroyed I mean in things-"

"Yeah I know…" I remember the coat And show it to him…

"This?"

"Yeah its from Elesis, I find it in the lab and i could say Some Weird happened there…"

"Add, this must be maybe, I mean she love this coat very much!, there Must be happened!"

"I guess there is…."

We suddenly see Penensio as he looks like hiding….I Realized something…He was in the Wedding Also and she's close to Elesis Could he known?

"Maybe Penensio knows…"

"That's impossible Add….I mean Sis-"

"I think so, Connecting Penensio in her dissaperance is weird and cliche but could we try to see it right?"

"Yeah i guess so, since that day he Act suspicious…"

I shouldn't care about this, but somehow Its pulling me Like there's something wrong I must know…

…..

" A village?, what's he is he doing here?"

"It's On ruins….I guess I was right he's hiding something…"

We Hide in the trees while penensio is walking the ruin village.

We follow him. Till we see him Open some gate..

We follow him further and seeing somehow looks like a stone….

"Im here Captain, its seems Your friend find your coat which you asked me to leave…"

"Elesis?"

"It can't be…." No…It can't be…

Elsword clinched his fist…And slowly some of his tears fall down..

"Sister….Is Dead?….."

"Dead?" It echoes To my Head..

She's Dead…

She

Really is…

how…

I rushed and punched Penensio in the face while Elsword Try To stop me…

In this situation Elsword should be the one who will go crazy…Instead its me…

"Add stop this!" Elsword trying to stop me, My tears comes to fall down in my face…

"Why….You!" I directed to Penensio…

"What happened!?, what happened in that day the day!"

"You Mean, Jan 2 1xxx?"

"Yes what happened to her!?"

"I guess there's no hiding…."

….

Penensio sighed slowly And tell me what happened.

"You don't know how much captain suffers Trying to Understand you, In that Day….She Died to risk to save you!"

"What did you mean?, I don't remember having a Danger in my life…"

"you don't know because, you were Poisoned leaving you to sleep…. you were attacked by Some Wally guy…."

"Wally?, so he is Alive after 15 years?"

"You were in the lab, They have huge fight in there till Wally fatally attacked Elesis in the chest. but Elesis Successfully killed wally. And I was there to Witness."

"Elesis…"

"Before She Died…She Asked me to write a letter that you guys will not find. She requested me to Bury her here and Put you in altera Making you guys believe she's gone….But you guys found out….Im sorry captain…."

"Elesis…. why?…."

"In her last Words… She Said something…."

"What…."

"No You shounl'td know since-"

"Tell me! or i will Beat you to the pulp!"

"Add, you haven't realized but she said she loved you…

"What…."

"Elesis In love with me?"

Why…why din't I realized it Why can't i gave her return for what she donned to me?!

"argh!"

I Destroyed Everything on my Path Escaping for the world now….

"Add!" Elsword is goig to stop me but Penensio Stop him. And I clearly ignore their conversation

"don't stop him, he need to clear his Mind…"

"I can't believe Elesis Fall in love him…"

"And i thought he will be Calm and expecting you to punch me if guys find out…"Penensio Replied and he continued"Looks like your Not devastated…."

"Of course I am…Am I not looked one?"

"Kinda…."

"If Add so care about Elesis that much That does mean?"

"No, He's guilty its not in love but regret of not paying her back…"

"What do you mean?"

"Elesis, try to remind him to Open up… And He did By just looking At His wedding..but for now leave him be…"

"Yeah…."

…

Jan 4 2xxx

(Altera Core)

Ever since Finding out about what happened to Elesis…..

I shut in my room self for 2 days not seeing Any others….i din't even Want to know what the Elgang reacts About why her disappearance

"You Dumb f*cker….."

I can't Bieleve She Willingly To do this for me…After so much she done..Why did I have to realize it when its too late!?

when i was gonna return The favor…. she's gone….

A cheerful smile

a Confident attitude

A Strong character

And the Person Made me realize how I open up again..

I was Isolated

My Personality make everyone Leave me…

I was Lonely I was out of my self…

I killed…

I Desperately Obssesed to Eve…

But The things happened When I was in the elgang make me More like in home….

I was able to Fall in love be happy with eve and my achievements…

But she….

Instead, Died…Not Attaining Her Dreams to be…

Im sorry Elesis…Im really Sorry….

*knock*

*knock*

"huh?, Go away!" when i said it the door blew away revealing Eve's assistants while in her side its Penensio…

"You what are you doing here!?"

"I want to give you something…."

"What is it?"

"a letter"

"a letter?"

"Yes…."

"Are trying to Make feel good because that isn't—"

"This is her second message If you find out About the first then you must read the second if you want to….."

Im sure this is a trick But I snatched away and scan it And the letter Also was 15 years ago…

"I guess you were telling the truth…."

I open up the letter and read it:

"Dear Add,

Could have you've been Reading my first letter?

then this is the second, i bet..you know Im dead right?

(yeah…)

Ahahahah! why such Gloomy face? You should be Smilling! you got a life I'm sure is Amazing!

("You got me there" i teared up)

Add..dont be upset….If you can't help me in return…I don't know if they blame you for this but tell tell them its not you fault! eheheheh~

(I slowly read the last sentence…..)

Add I love you, And Your smile its already the proof That You've returned me the favor, Because i said i love you deosnt mean You gonna be guilty too, Im Happy Danm it! Im even Smilling When Wally's gonna Take your life. and i should be sad since i know ing inna die, but of course as your best friend I won't let you and Eve Canceled the wedding to tragedy *Wink* *Wink*

I closed the Letter…Feeling better..I shounl'td be… but knowing the truth somehow suddenly i felt relieved….

I go near to eve and suddenly kiss her in the lips

"Im sorry for acting Cold to you Eve…."

*flop*

I Forgot again not to do that….

"If its Elesis death, Im not Angry I will also be there…."

"thank you for understanding Eve…"

I hugged for tight feeling ligther than before….

…

Aug 21 2xxx

(Velder, Ruins)

Where Having a Picnic here. Since its Elesis birthday we decided to celebrate it her, since she's buried here. I was gonna decline to join since its picnic but eve force me so Im here very bored.

"geez….Why did Elesis Pick this Place anyway as her resting place?" aisha said eating some sandwich

"Beats me~" Rena said while drinking some tea…

"Im so tired…The food so good Aisha" Elsword Complimented her…

"Ah of course! since im the best magician~" Aisha Beats her chest Proudly

"Yeah…." Elsword smiles at her leaving her blush…

i looked eve, Very Tired seeing these two getting lovey dove, but she just sits there calmly. telling me to Sit down.

but because I can't take the Atmosphere I leave the group.

Eve Noticed it And Said

"Where are you going?"

"getting Fresh Air" i replied going to the near forest

.

.

,

,

.

"Finally, free…."

i finally escape from the suffocation….. i sighed While i noticed the young girl is watching me afar…

I go where she's hiding to see her clearly When I See her.

it surprised me the girl is strikingly resemblances Elesis

She have a crimson hair

And her Eyes..

butt he difference is Elesis is daring And unafraid while this girl needs some protection

I was gonna pat her, but she said terrified…

"Please don't hurt me…"

"Hurt you?"She nodded.

"are you stupid?, of course not."

I patted her in the head…Which makes her more comfortable

Then We heard some Sounds of bushes then Suddenly popped some guys from the Rag clothes. I guess there thieves

"There you are you little rat!"

"Uwah…." The girl Cried at my side…

"please….Protect me….."

With a deep care. I let the girl go behind me.

Commanding my dynamos Which easily dumped the guys out.

"T-thank you…"

With a Smile I patted her in the head…..

I suddenly Weirded out from what I'm doing, being nice? thats not totally like me…..

The girl Leave, I was gonna go away.

but Somehow I remember Elesis suddenly burst out she like children and she hoped to have one and having the lovely guy that nerve of that woman making her remember making my nerves Pop out

without a control over me I suddenly chased her before she goes farther…

she was surprised i chased her panting…Maybe I should listen to Elesis about exercise..

"Sir?"

"I'll send you to your home, there might chase you again…."

"about that…."

"?"

"My parents died…because of those guys…I have no home… nor someone i know"she cried Missing her parents…

So she's like me….

"Well why don't you stay with me, ill take care of you…"

"really?"

"Yes,Really"

I take her hand And i Almost forgot to ask her name.

"by the way whats your name?

"ummm…I don't know…"

"then Why not I name you"

I try to think Mary, dolce, Maria?

Then I somehow think of A name, I ridiculous one.

"how about Flaime?"

"ok"

I returned to them, There surprised i bought a child And after that I treated Memoria As a Duagther…. Meaning to her Mermory.

…

_**N/A:Im really sorry to keep you waiting publishing without a finish i rush this so I can move to chapter 3 of crimson threat**_

_**Thank you for reading :D**_

_**I might do edits since I'm on Block And can't think clearly in this xD**_


End file.
